The New German Empire (Germania)
Introduction The New German Empire was established in 1975 after Hitler's regime was overthrown in the Germanian Revolution. When Kennedy became emperor in 1975, the majority of the Empire was territorial, not officially part of the nation itself. The African territories were only white, as Hitler had wiped out the African race in German controlled territories years earlier, making the entire nation white or Arab (Turkey). The Germanian people generally lived luxuriously post-WW3, when the size of the Empire became more manageable, with the average income per capita being approximately 537,000 U.S. dollars per year (504,000 Germanian dollars). Government The government of Germania is very simple. The people of each district (separated by the former nations of Europe) would vote for something, and, if the emperor approved it, it would be implemented. However, the emperor had the absolute last word in all matters. The emperor answers to no one, and has only a handful of advisers, strategists, generals, partners, etc., that helped him run the New German Empire. Military Cold War - World War III (1977 - 1988) The Germanian Armed Forces, or Wehrmacht, consists of three branches: The Luftwaffe (Air Force), Kriegsmarine (Navy), and Heer (Army). The symbol of the Wehrmacht was a slightly altered version of the Iron Cross used by the Wehrmacht under Hitler's Reich. The Wehrmacht ranked #2 in terms of most powerful overall armed forces of the world, falling behind only Imperial Japan. Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe was the most powerful air force in the world at this time, with over 30,000 aircraft, including 5,000 Stahl Wolken (Steel Clouds), and 26,780 planes and bombers. The Luftwaffe also had, in case of an attack on New Berlin, which was destroyed in the Revolution, a small force of prototype space aircraft. Kriegsmarine The Kriegsmarine was a relatively small naval force during the 1970s, but as the Cold War escalated, it was modernized and grew to the third most powerful navy in the world, behind America and Japan. At its peak during this period, the Kriegsmarine had over 4,000 warships and 4 aircraft carriers, a strength that it would not again wield for nearly 40 years. What truly gave Germania an edge in naval warfare was its large and state of the art submarine force, with almost 100 submarines capable of dealing devastating damage to both enemy submarines and surface vessels. Heer The Heer was among the largest ground armies in the world, with 3.2 million active personnel, and nearly 20 million in the reserves, due to astronomical patriotism and desire to not only preserve the rights of their nation, but help those abroad as well. The Heer was equipped with state of the art weaponry, including the German miracle weapon, the Feuerball (although only 1,000 were ever given to troops on the battlefield), giving them an edge over their opponents. The Heer was expertly trained by World War II generals that fought for Hitler's Reich and were very knowledgeable in how to use small numbers of troops at a time to deal large amounts of strategic damage to enemy forces. Category:Scenario: Germania